Secrets & Lies Two
by Larissa676
Summary: With Sirius in Azkaban how are Larissa and Bella holding up? Well Larissa has Hogwarts! It's the Tri Wizard Tournament and Larissa already has enough to worry about with out her god brother Harry, being in the tournament! Sequel to Secrets & Lies.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is the sequel, just a quick note**

**if you have just found this - please read Secrets & Lies first as this is the sequel.**

**Now, please:**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Secrets & Lies 2

**Prologue (Ch 1)**

Bellatrix sat in Sirius' chair staring at nothing in particular, she felt guilty. Larissa should be here with her. But every time she was going to do something about it, she just flopped back down on the chair; she was in no fit state to have her daughter over with her.

She had just got Sirius back, and now he was gone again. She had feared something like this would happen and it had. Larissa would be better at the Burrow, Bella hadn't even written to her since Sirius had been in Azkaban.

'Kreature.' Bella said

Pop!

'Yes Mistress Bella,'

'Go and check on Larissa for me, she's at the Burrow.'

'Of course Mistress.'

Pop!

At least she would know how Larissa was doing. She waited a little while,

Pop!

'Mistress Larissa is fine, Mistress Bella, she says thanks you for asking,'

'Thanks Kreature.'

Pop!

Bella stood up, it was time she started acting like a mother. She walked into her bathroom and had a quick shower. She then put on some clothes and did her make up. She picked up her hand bag, and apparated to the Burrow.

Pop!

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the prologue i'm going to call ch1 ch2 cause otherwise it confuses me. Anyway,**

**please review**

**-Lissa XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter 2 (1). Sirius is in this chapter!**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 2 (1) – Azkaban

'Larissa can you get that?' Molly called as the door bell rang

'Sure,' she called back as she ran to the door. She opened it and her eyes widened, 'Mum,'

Bella pulled Larissa into a hug and stepped inside.

'Bella,' Molly said as she walked into the hall to see who was at the door. 'Is everything okay?'

'Yes, I just thought I'd come and see you all.'

'Oh, well it's lovely to see you. Would you like some lunch?'

'Yes please.'

The holiday went back to normal, until Harry arrived. Then everything changed.

* * *

'Harry!' Larissa squealed as she ran to give him a hug.

'Hey Liss.'

He said hello to everyone else and then led Larissa into another room.

'Um, I was wondering. Do you want to come and visit Sirius with me?'

'In Azkaban?'

'Yeah,'

'Bella can come too.'

'No, she won't want to.'

'Okay, will you?'

'...Sure.'

'Great, we can go in a few days.'

'Cool.'

* * *

Soon it was time for Larissa and Harry to visit Azkaban. Arthur had agreed to side along apparate to the entrance of Azkaban. Larissa took Harry and Arthur's hand and they apparated to Azkaban.

'Shall I stay here? Or come with you?' Arthur asked

'You can stay here if you want Mr Weasley,' Harry said. Arthur nodded and Harry and Larissa turned to face the entrance. Harry took Larissa's hand and they stepped in. The big black door's closed behind them and they could no longer see Arthur. Larissa was breathing very quickly.

'It's alright,' Harry said. They walked forward and looked for Sirius. They walked for about five minuets before Larissa saw him.

'Daddy,' she breathed, before rushing over to him.

'Lissa,' he had obviously not been told that he would have visitors. He reached out his hand through the bars and placed it on top of Larissa's smaller, cold, and pale one. Her hand started to warm. They rested there fore heads against each other's for a moment, Harry watched them with a small smile upon his lips.

'Harry,' Sirius said as he looked up.

'Hey Sirius.'

Sirius had only been here a few months, but Azkaban had really affected him. His skin was grey, and he had dark shadows under his eyes. His black hair was matted in lumps and dirt was smeared across his cheek.

'How could you?' Larissa said snatching her hand away

'Lis-'

'Why are you so selfish?'

'Lar-'

'Didn't you think about all the people you've hurt?'

'Laris-'

'Just let her talk, or we'll be here all week.' Harry said

'I know he as good as murdered your best friend, but before you went after him, you could have thought about us. Remus? I still haven't heard from him, no one has, I only saw him in class. Harry?' she said looking over to her god brother 'What about him? What about me? And don't even get me started on Mum,'

'Is she alright?'

'No! She's most certainly _not _alright!' Tears were staining Larissa's face now 'I wrote to her, she didn't write back. I had to stay with the Weasleys for a _month_, before she came. When ever any one mentions you she goes silent. Why don't you ask Kreature when you get out. When will you get out?'

'Fifteen years.'

'Fift-... I'll be 27 by the time you get out, Harry'll be 29. You'll never see Snowbelle again, or Nero, or Hedwig. They'll all be dead.' Larissa's voice was full of fear, despair, and anger.

'Larissa I swear I-'

'Save it. Think of everything you'll miss. Our graduation from Hogwarts, more than likely our weddings. The rest of our childhood.' Tears were falling freely from Sirius' face now too.

'I don't know when we'll be able to come and see you again.' She continued

'Don't.'

'What?'

'Don't come.'

'But Dad, I can't just not come'

'I don't want you here, not in Azkaban.'

'We will come,' She said before she and Harry gave Sirius a hug, and then they left.

They walked back past the other prisoners in silence, before they pushed the big black doors open and stepped out side. It was wonderful, warmth spread through out them, everything happy came back to them, Larissa smiled.

They side along apparated back to the Burrow.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Don't worry i know when and how Sirius getting out of Azkaban. He's not just going to stay there through out the whole series! **

**Just out of curiosity, are you guys on Pottermore? I'm LumosEcho22617. Wanna be friends?**

**Please Review!**

**-Lissa XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about lack of updates, I don't have the Internet at home right now, so I'm doing this on my iphone. I have written up to chapter 7 but just need to upload them. **

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Sorting Ceremony

'Where did you two go?' Bella asked as Larissa and Harry walked into the Burrow.

'We went to visit Dad.' Larissa said

'You went to Azkaban?!'

'Well yes,'

Bella was lost for words. Harry, followed by Larissa went up stairs; they were more than ready to go to bed.

* * *

In the morning they were awoken quite early. They were ravenously hungry (they had skipped dinner last night), so they rushed down to eat, and wolfed their cereal down.

'Today we're going to Diagon Alley.' Molly said as she passed the pot of floo powder around.

They all arrived in Diagon Alley and met up with Hermione. As they went into Flourish and Blotts, Larissa looked down at her school list that had come in the post earlier that morning. She didn't need any new books, but she did need new robes.

Soon they were back at the Burrow really looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Molly got them up really early, and there was a rush of last minuet packing. Once everything was finished, they took their trunks out the the cars that the Ministry had provided. They were soon on their way to Kings Cross Station.

Arthur, Molly, and Bella, helped the children with their trunks and pets before they ran through the barrier to Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

Once they were on the train, and settled in a compartment, Malfoy showed up.

'So... Going to enter Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know... You'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won...' He said

'What are you talking about?' snapped Ron

'Arto you going to enter? I suppose you will Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?'

'What are you talking about Draco?' Larissa asked

'Yeah, either explain or go away Malfoy.' Hermione said testily

'Don't tell me you don't know?' Malfoy said, a gleeful smile spreading across his face.

Malfoy beckoned for Crabbe and Goyle, as they disappeared.

'Well... Making it look like he knows everything and we don't...' Said Ron

'Draco's all talk' Larissa said

'Too right,' Harry said

* * *

Soon they were all sat down in the Great Hall to watch the Sorting Ceremony.

'Hi Harry!' A voice called from down the table

'Hello Collin,' Harry said

'My brother Dennis is starting! He's really excited, I just hope he's in Gryffindor! Keep your fingers crossed, eh, Harry?

'Er - Yeah, all right.'

Moments later Professor McGonagall came in with the first years. The Sorting Hat was placed on the stool and burst into song

_'A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known;_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild more,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad, _

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen. _

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers _

_Thus Hogwarts school began. _

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach. _

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And powe hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition;_

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favourite from the throng_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

_'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me _

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug around your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mins_

_And tell you where you belong!'_

The Great Hall erupted with applause as the Sorting Hat finished It's song. The first years were sorted and it was time for Dumbledore to make his speech.

'Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you to check the list of forbidden objects outside his office, as the list has now been extended to consist on 437 items.

I must also tell you that the inter- house Quidditch cup will not take place this year. This is due to an event that will be starting in October and continuing through out the school year, which I am sure you will enjoy immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year Hogwarts will-'

At that moment, the door nearest the staff table opened and a figure walked in and shook hands with Professor Dumbledore.

'May I also introduce our new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher Professor Moody.'

'What happened to him?' Larissa asked

'What happened to his face?' Hermione asked

Ron went into an explanation of Mad Eye Moody.

Moody sat down at the teachers table, and Dumbledore went on with his speech.

'Now, where was I? Oh yes. I am delighted to say that this year Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri Wizard tournament.' the school quite literally exploded into excited and curious chatter.

'Some of the rulers have been changed, two that the champions will not be in any mortal danger, and some studenas will be arriving from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang in October, and remaining with us for most of the year. The Ministry have agreed, that in order to re-instate the tournament, the champions must be of age, I ask you not to waste your time if you are under age.'

'They can't do that!' Fred Weasley yelled

'We're seventeen in April!' George said

'Tuck in.' Dumbledore said as piles of food appeared on the plates in front of them.

Fred was telling Larissa and Harry about the tournament, whilst Hermione was not touching her food, and having an argument with Nearly Headless Nick about slave labour for House elves.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. If you havn't read the 4th book then you won't know about Hermiones house elf SPEW. Sorry for any typos but this iPhojus has a weird idea of what spelling is. **

**Please review**

**-Lissa XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: See previous**

**A/N: Hope u like XD (=^_^=)**

* * *

Chapter 3 (just going to call it chapter 4 cause its confusing me)

Chapter 4 - Worries

Sirius' eyes shot open as something landed on top of him.

'Sorry' Bella breathed 'I didn't mean to land on top of you, i just thought of you when i apparated, apparently it worked for Cissy and not me.'

'Thats okay' he replied trying to get his breath back

'Good news!' Bella said excitedly

'What?'

'I am officially no longer a Lestrange!'

'What? thats great, how did you get divorced so quickly?'

'You know Siri, there's this thing that we have called magic. Thats M-A-G-I-'

'I know how to spell it,' He said, sitting up in bed. 'So, now that's out of the way, Will you marry me?' he asked pulling out a ring that he kept on his bedside table.

'Yes, Yes, Yes!' Bella wispered into his ear sendling shivers down his back. Sirius slipped the golden ring, with a ruby in the middle surrounded by little diamonds, making it look like a flower, onto her finger.

Bella gasped 'It's beautiful,' and she thanked him with a kiss. 'Is Larissa still awake?'

'Probably, why?'

'I want to tell her'

'Well, i should think that she will be still awake'

Bella smiled, and walked out the door and down the hall to Larissa's room. Larissa seemed to be asleep, so Bella walked over to her daughter's bed and kissed her forehead. Bella was about to leave, when Larissa woke up and put her arms around her mother and pulled her onto the bed.

Bella held out her hand and showed it to Larissa.

'Your father and i are getting married soon.' She whispered to her still sleepy daughter.

'That's great.' Larissa had been hoping that they would so that they could be a proper little family. 'Why was Tonks so afraid of you?' She asked, Bella had been hoping that this subject wouln't come up.

Bella sighed 'Because... Because i used to be a Death Eater'

'But your not anymore,' Larissa said. Bella shook her head

'What made you change your mind?'

'You, and your father mostly,' Bella didn't really want to discuss this with Larissa, but she knew that her daughter wouldn't give up until she was satisfied with the answer that she got.

'How?'

'Well, with Sirius being in Gryffindor, and best friends with a blood traitor, he was always one too. I knew that i couln't be with him or you if i supported the dark side. Also i think i've known for a while now, it's definitly the wrong side to support.'

'What house do you think that i'll be in?' Larissa asked worridly, being reminded when Bella had said about Sirius being in Gryffindor.

'You know, i really don't care, sweetie'

'But what if i-'

'Take your father and me for example - He was in Gryffindor, i was in Slytherin. We are going to get married soon and we have a beautiful daughter, who is worried about what house she'll be sorted into. You need to realise sweetheart that we all love you, just the way you are. So what ever house that you are sorted into, so long as you don't change yourself- We will all be proud of you.'

'Okay. Thanks.'

'So, how many guests are coming tomorrow?'

'hmm,' Larissa thought for a moment and then started counting on her fingers, 'Aunt Andromeda, Uncle Ted, Tonks, Molly, Aurthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione. So thats seventeen of us all together'

'Gosh, thats a lot. Well i'll let you get some sleep now. Goodnight. Sleep well.' And then Bella closed the door and went back to hers and Sirius' room.

She climbed into bed and Sirius put an arm around her.

'Harry won't like me.' She said flatly

'Yes he will

'_No_ he won't'

'Why not?'

'Because i used to work for the man who killed his parents'

'James was my best friend, i still love you' he whispered. Bella was not reassured but decided not to push the matter. And soon they were both sound asleep

* * *

**A/N: Please Review!**

**oh and about the wedding thing - Sirius had been wanting to ask her for ages and the second that Bella was divorced, he couldn't resist and had to ask her then and there.**

**-Lissa XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The Champions

'Ahh, I think that will be the students from Beauxbatons-' Dumbledore said as he finished his speech near the end of October. Everyone rushed over to a huge window to get a good look.

'-And Durmstrang-' Dumbledore continued.

Everyone rushed to the opposite window, to get a look.

'-Now, I want you all to make them feel very welcome.' Dumbledore finished

Once everyone from all three schools was settled down, Dumbledore stood up to talk.

'Welcome, to Hogwarts. I hope you will find your stay most enjoyable. Now it is time to begin the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Professor McGonagall?' He said as McGonagall brought out a goblet, and put it onto the stool that the sorting hat was placed on at the beginning of the year.

'-Now, this as you can see, is not just any goblet for it would be much too big to drink out of. This is the Goblet of Fire.' He explained. He then walked into a room that was joined to the Great Hall, and brought out Ludo Bagman, and Barty Crouch. Bagman flicked his wand towards the Goblet and a blue flame ignited inside it.

'The Tri-Wizard Tournament has officially begun.' Dumbledore said. 'If you are of age, you may write your name on a piece of parchment and put it in the flames, tomorrow night, the three champions will be chosen. I bid you all good night.'

* * *

The next day seemed to go all to slowly, because everyone was looking forward to that night. But finally it was time for the champions to be chosen.

'The champion for Durmstrang is... Viktor Krum.' Dumbledore said, as he caught the piece of falling parchment. The room erupted in cheers as Krum walked up, and into the side room.

The next piece fell 'The champion for Beauxbatons is... Fleur Delacour.' Again everyone cheered and Fleur walked up into the side room

'And the Hogwarts champion is... Cedric Diggory.' Everyone clapped and cheered as Cedric walked into the side room

Another piece of parchment fell and as Dumbledore caught it he frowned 'Harry Potter,' he murmured

'Harry Potter!' he yelled

'Go on. Oh for goodness sake Harry,' Larissa said, as Hermione pushed him forward. He walked up and into the side room. Professor Dumbledore bayed everyone goodnight and he, followed by all of the other teachers, went into the side room.

Larissa went strait to the owlery. She thought that Sirius would be most useful for this. Where was her father when she needed him? Azkaban. She thought that she would be better off writing to her god father instead.

_Remus,_

_The champions were chosen for the tournament tonight. I suppose you know about that already?_

_Anyway Viktor Krum was the Durmstrang champion, Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons, Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts._

_And Harry Potter._

_Why was Harry chosen? Why was his name in the cup in the first place? I'm sure he wouldn't have put it in. And the Goblet of Fire is only supposed to give three names, so why was Harry a fourth?_

_I'm really worried. Someone died the last time the tournament was held, and everyone competing is seventeen or over, Harry's only fourteen!_

_Lots of love _

_Larissa xxxxxx_

She tied her letter to the leg of an owl, but didn't watch it go. She rushed back to Gryffindor tower to go to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Letters, Ferrets, and Draco's Cousin

Larissa was anxiously looking for Remus' owl the next day at breakfast – she didn't even notice that Ron and Harry weren't sitting together. Hedwig however, brought two letters to Harry. Soon after Harry had read through his letters, Remus' owl arrived with a letter for Larissa.

_Larissa,_

_Harry wrote to me last night as well, he didn't put his name in the cup. I am speaking to him tonight at one in the morning in the fire, ask Harry if you can come._

_Don't panic though, I'm sure Dumbledore has everything under control. They changed the rules, so it wouldn't be as dangerous, but I think Sirius would have been reassuring to Harry though._

_Hopefully see you tonight _

_Remus xxxx_

'Harry, what did your letters say?' Larissa asked

'One's from Hagrid, the other's from Remus.'

'Can I come with you, to speak to Remus tonight?'

'How-?' She waved her letter in front of Harry's face

'Alright, alright.' He said pushing it away 'Yeah, you can come.'

'Thanks.'

At twelve fifty five in the morning Larissa was waiting in the common room for Harry. The portrait swung open and Harry came in

'Dragons.' He said looking at his god sister with intensity

'Dragons?'

'That's the first task. Dragons'

Larissa's hand flew to her mouth, and she pulled Harry over to sit down by the fire.

'Dragons,' She said worriedly

'We have to fight them or something'

'Hermione'll know what to do, she always does. Don't worry.'

'Harry?' Remus' voice said, as his head appeared in the fire

'Remus.' Both Harry's face and Larissa's were as white as a sheet, Remus noticed

'What is it?'

'Dragons. That's the first task' Harry said

Remus bit his lip 'Do you know what you have to do?'

'Not really.' Harry said

' Find out, find out what it is you have to do - someone's coming. I'm sorry I have to go,'

Remus vanished and just as Harry and Larissa stood up Ron walked in

'What are you both doing?' Ron said sleepily

'Not really any of your business is it?' Harry was annoyed,

'Whatever. I don't care.'

'Good.' Larissa said coldly. They both stared at her in amazement.

As it turned out, Larissa had noticed that Ron and Harry weren't talking and the reason why.

The first task drew nearer, and Harry was no more prepared than he was in October.

'Father and I have a bet you know.' Draco's voice drawled. 'I think you won't last ten minuets in this tournament. He disagrees; he says you won't last five.'

'I don't give a damn Malfoy.'

Draco drew his wand but before a curse could escape his lips he had been transfigured into a ferret.

'Oh, no you don't! I don't like people who curse while their opponents back is turned. Coward.' He said whilst bouncing Draco Ferret Malfoy up and down in the air

'Alastor, what are you doing?' Professor McGonagall asked as she rushed up to everyone

'Teaching.'

'Teach- Is that a student?'

'Yep! Well technically it's a ferret.'

'We _never_ use transfiguration as a punishment, we have detentions, or you speak to the head of house.' McGonagall flicked her wand at the ferret that was currently lying on the floor, and it turned into a very angry Draco Malfoy.

'Hey Draco!' Larissa called, running after him,

'Do I know you?' he asked, trying to look superior to the second year, but failing miserably since he had just been a bouncing ferret.

'No, but you do now.'

'You're that girl that hangs out with Mudbloods, and Blood Traitors. No doubt you're one yourself.'

'If I'm a Mudblood, then you must be too.'

'What?' Draco tried to hide his confusion, but didn't succeed

'I'm Larissa Black. Your cousin.' She smiled sweetly holding out her hand

'Well then, cousin. Nice to meet you I suppose.' He said taking it, and shaking it. Larissa smiled and walked away.

He was prepared to over look all of her faults, since she was a pureblood, and used the term Mudblood, not muggleborn. She also was related to him, that had to be a good thing. She obviously wasn't like the scum she hangs out with.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short, but i wanted to end it there.**

* * *

Chapter 7 – The First Task

'Where did you go?' Harry asked Larissa as she caught up to everyone

'I was meeting, and making friends with my cousin.'

'Your cousin?' Amelia asked

'Draco, his mother is my mothers sister.'

'You want to make friends with Malfoy?'

'Well, you know what they say. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.'

'That doesn't make sense.' Matthew said

'Its a muggle expression.'

* * *

'So, how did you do it?' Harry asked Larissa later in the common room when they were alone

'Well, I had to say 'Mudblood', and the fact that we're cousins helps, but other than that I don't know.'

'Okay.'

'... Oh my God!'

'What?' Harry asked

'You know this means that you and Draco are related. Not by blood, but by law. You're my god brother, and he's my cousin!'

'Thanks, I didn't need to know that.'

'Sorry.' She said, not sounding sorry at all.

* * *

As Harry, Hermione, Larissa, Matthew, Will, Emily, Amelia, and Catherine, were walking through the grounds the next day, Professor Moody took Harry to talk with him.

Harry came back, and dragged Hermione and Larissa to Harry's dorm.

'I need to somehow get my broom, in the task, but I'm only allowed a wand.'

'You could try a summoning charm?' Larissa said

'That's _accio _isn't it?' Hermione asked

'Yes, we did it in Charms the other day.'

They went into a long session, of teaching and practicing so that by the end of the day, Harry could summon things that we're very close, but the distance that his broom would be; he would need a lot more practice.

* * *

The day of the first task had arrived, Larissa was terrified for Harry. They walked down to the stadium,

'Good luck Harry.' Larissa said, giving him a hug, 'Please be careful, please.'

'I'll try,' he replied before, vanishing into the champions tent. Hermione followed him, and Larissa saved them seats. She looked around for Ron,

'Ron!' She called 'Come over here!' Ron, seemingly reluctantly came over and sat by her as Hermione returned.

* * *

The three other champions had successfully gotten the golden egg, and it was now Harry's turn.

He stepped out, onto the rocks and his eyes fell on the egg. Harry made his way towards it. Suddenly the dragon, out of nowhere, landed in front of Harry blocking his path, he turned and fled to behind a rock, the ends of his trousers were frayed and singed.

Harry held his wand up

'Accio!' he yelled and moments later his Firebolt was zooming through the air to him. Harry leapt on to it and flew across the rocks, high above the dragon, who was steadily getting angrier.

The dragon broke free, and chased Harry through the air and out of sight.

All was silent.

You could almost hear every heart beating, as they waited for Harry to return.

Harry was being followed by a huge dragon, a huge fire breathing dragon, his chances were slim.

Every one was worried,

Every one was looking around nervously for him.

The crowds erupted in cheering as Harry flew over the rocks, and grabbed up the egg.

* * *

**A/N: that's all for now, remember - any ideas please PM me,**

**Please review**

**-Lissa XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, i own my original characters though and anything that i have made up and has come from my mind, not JK's.**

**A/N: I just realised that i didn't do a disclaimer. Anyway, here's another chapter, u feel in a writing mood today so i will hopefully get another chapter up. Also i edited Immobulus so that Siri and Bella are more in character. On that note:**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Little Things

Later that night in the common room, every one was partying, and Fred and George lifted Harry up onto their shoulders.

'Do you want me to open it?' Harry said, everyone did so he opened the golden egg. The noise was indescribable, the screeching was enough to make everyone go deaf if Harry hadn't closed the egg almost strait away.

'What the bloody hell was that?' Ron asked from the corner

'Alright, get back to your knitting.' Fred said

'Yeah, this is going to be awkward enough with out all you noisy sods listening in.' George said as Ron made his way across the common room to where Harry stood, clutching the egg.

'I reckon you'd have to be bloody mental to put your name in that cup.'

'Oh finally caught on have you?' Harry said coldly 'Took you long enough.'

Ron smiled at Harry sheepishly, Harry did the same.

'Boys,' Hermione said exasperatedly.

* * *

'Harry?' Larissa said two days before the second task, after everyone had gone to bed,

'Yeah?'

She took him by the hand and pulled him up to the boys dormitory. She quietly rummaged around in his drawers until she had found his swimming trunks.

Harry raised his eyebrows 'Going swimming are we?'

'Not exactly.' He saw that she had her swimming costume in her had too. She grabbed onto his hand and pulled him out of the dorm, down the stairs, out of the common room, down the corridor, and into the prefects bathroom.

'What are we doing?'

'Put these on. Colloportus.' She said, handing him is trunks.

'Bless you?'

'It's a locking spell, you really should spend more time with Hermione.'

Larissa walked into a changing cubicle and put on her swimming costume. She came out to find that Harry was already in his trunks. She placed a tiny golden object on the floor.

'Engorgio.' She said and the tiny object became bigger until Harry realised that it was the golden egg.

'Any reason for that, or are we just taking it for a walk?'

'Don't be sarcastic Harry.' She said as she turned on the taps and the massive bath stared to fill with water. Harry amused himself as he tried out all of the bubble bath taps.

'Little thing please little minds.' She muttered

'What was that?' Harry said as he whipped around to face Larissa

'Nothing.'

'Something about me having a little mind? I am in the Tri- Wizard Tournament thank you very much.'

'You're my brother, I'm allowed to tease you.'

Harry rolled his eyes, and turned off all of the taps. They both got into the bath.

'Are you going to tell me why we are here, and why we brought the egg yet?'

'I over heard Moaning Myrtle talking to someone the other day, about Cedric Diggory.' She took the egg from Harry and placed it under the water.

'Come on then.' She said and they both put their heads under the water. Larissa opened the egg

_'Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour – the prospects black_

_Too late it's gone, it wont come back'_

They came above the water,

'What does that mean?'

Harry listened to it a few more times whilst Larissa wrote it down on some parchment that she also happened to have shrunk

'You think of everything don't you?'

'Hermione seems to have rubbed off on me.'

He relayed the song, and they thought about what it could mean.

'Come on Harry, it's late. We can go to the library tomorrow with Ron and Hermione too.'

Harry nodded and they dried off, and got changed before walking back to the common room.

* * *

**A/N: soooo... Hope you enjoyed, please review,**

**-Lissa XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: the next chapter is the second task! anyway, i completely crapped this up. and forgot about the Yule Ball, so as Larissa is in 2nd year, lets just pretend that it has already happened kay? Kay.**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Consider It Done

'Hermione, are there mer people in the lake?' Harry asked when they were all in the library, the next day.

'Yes, of course!' She said in realisation

Hermione snatched the paper from Harry's hand and re-read it.

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour – the prospects black_

_Too late it's gone, it won't come back_

'Right, the Black Lake, obvious. Mer people, obvious. They will take something, again obvious.'

'And you will have an hour to look for it. Obvious.' Ron put in

'But how will Harry hold his breath under water for an hour?' Larissa asked worriedly.

Hermione looked along the line of books on the shelf, she pulled one off and handed it to Larissa,

'Find something in there.' She said

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_Abrexional_

_One cannot grow Abrexional, one must plant an Abrexional bush and then go and look for any small signs of the herb on a wild more, south west of where the Abrexional bush was planted._

_The grass will be an awful lot shorter than the rest of the grass on the wild moor, save a few magenta shoots, that are barely visible._

_Once the shoots are growing, they will turn the exact shade that the grass is, so it is recommended that if one wishes to find Abrexional, one should find it when the shoots are magenta and mark where they are in some way. _

_If they are not marked when magenta, it is nearly impossible to see them, as the grass surrounding the Abrexional will grow to the length that it originally was._

_Uses: _

- _When crushed to a fine powder, Abrexional can be massaged onto one's cheeks and one will find themselves being able to see in the dark for eleven hours._

- _Abrexional is used in many potions, including Felix Felicis_

Larissa skimmed through many different magical herbs until she came to one that caught her attention.

- _If eaten, one will be able to breathe under water, for a maximum of one hour. Salt water is 30 minuets, and fresh water is 60 minuets._

'Harry! I've got it! The Black Lake is fresh water isn't it?'

'Yes why?' Hermione answered for him

'Gillyweed. If eaten, one will be able to breathe under water. Fresh water is 60 minuets!'

'You are brilliant Larissa!' He said as he flung his arms around her.

Hermione was frowning 'We'll have to break into Snape's private stores.'

'So?' Ron asked 'We've done it before, we can do it again.'

'Liss? Can we leave that to you?' Harry asked

'Consider it done.'

* * *

'Ready?' Larissa whispered to Matthew while they were in potions the day of the task, they had morning lessons (not the champions) and the afternoon off, to watch the task.

Matthew winked at her 'I was born ready.' Larissa grinned and she gave him the signal. He got up from his seat, presumably to get another ingredient from the desk, and he nudged Amelia who got up also, she tapped Emily, and soon Catherine, and Will were up too. The six of them were moving around the class room and Matthew, dropped a small rat tail into Mark Scaldion's cauldron, which after a few seconds, and after Matthew had moved away, blew up and so Snape was occupied, by cleaning the mess off of all of the students.

Larissa crept through the door to his stores and looked at the labels of the potions

'Beazor, Veretiserum, Horn of Bicorn, Powdered Root of Asphodel, Infusion of Wormwood, Gillyweed.' She whispered as she grabbed up the jar of Gillyweed, and took a few strands of it out. She replaced the jar, and dashed back into the class room.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like my made up plant? anyway, as i said - THE YULE BALL HAS ALREADY HAPPENED - **

**please review**

**-Lissa XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey! so i put an idea i came up with in this, so that we will still be able to see the task through another form of communication.**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Another Form Of Communication

'Miss Black, a word?' McGonagall said to Larissa after she had given Harry the Gillyweed.

'Of course Professor.' She said, Professor McGonagall lead Larissa up to Dumbledore's office.

'Ah, Miss Black, please take a seat.' Dumbledore said, she walked in and sat down, she realised that Hermione, and Cho Chang, and a little blonde girl were there too.

'Now, as you know, today is the second task, I trust that you all know what the clue is?' They nodded 'You may be wondering why I have summoned you here. Now the clue speaks, of something that has been taken from each of the champions that they will dearly miss, if they do not get it back by the end of an hour. Miss Black, you are what Mr Potter will miss most, his god sister. Miss Granger, you are Mr Krum's, Miss Chang, Mr Diggory, and Miss Delacour, Miss Delacour. Now, you won't be in any danger, and if the champions do not retrieve you by the end of the hour, they merely will not receive any points, but no harm will come to you. I will put a sleeping charm on you, and you will be hidden at the bottom of the Back Lake, do you accept, and any questions' They all nodded, although the young girl was more reluctant. 'Very goo.' Dumbledore said, he raised his wand and charmed the four girls to sleep.

* * *

The next thing that happened was very strange. Larissa could hear all of Harry's thoughts, Dumbledore hadn't said anything about this.

'Harry?' She thought

'Larissa? I must be going mad.' Harry thought

'No, Harry, it's me. I'm not sure what's happened, but I am the thing that was taken from you.'

'What?!'

'Dumbledore put sleeping charms on us, and we, that is to say, Hermione, Cho, um, Gabrielle, and I are in the Black Lake.'

'He did ask you?'

'Of course Harry.'

'Okay, tell me where you are, can you see everything I can too?'

'Yes, Dumbledore didn't mention anything about this, but i can, and I can hear everything that you can too.'

'Okay.'

'Eat the Gillyweed.'

'Ugghh, that's revolting. Okay,'

'Get in the water! You only have an hour!'

'Right yeah, I knew that.'

'Get to the Grindylows, and I will tell you where to go from there.'

'Good, now go left until you see the little cave thingies, then go strait and you reach the mer people.'

'Um... Look! Over there, there we are!'

'Yes! I'll use this sharp rock.'

'Great I'm free, swim up, what's that?'

'Krum, and Cedric. Where's fleur?'

'Don't worry Harry, she'll come. Just swim up.'

'I can't just leave her.'

'Harry! Krum and Cedric are swimming up, they are going to beat you! What are you doing?'

'Taking Gabrielle too.'

'Harry!'

'She's free,'

'Harry! You're loosing consciousness! Swim!'

'Go,'

Larissa was now above the water, and she saw Gabrielle swimming to Fleur, where was Harry?

'Harry, can you hear me?' she thought 'Harry! Harry! Answer me!' She thought frantically

She was being dragged up onto the decking, looking through the water for any signs of Harry. Suddenly he burst out of the water and landed on the decking, she wrapped her towel around him, as well as his own. And she breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

'Professor Dumbledore!' Larissa called after everyone was dry, and he was about to go back up to give the scorings

'Miss Black?'

'Well, when Harry was searching for me, I could hear his thoughts, and talk to him inside his head. Why?'

'Ah, well it was a plan of mine, that if you have a strong enough bond with the champion that is searching for you, as long as you are under the sleeping charm, you can be in his thoughts, and direct him to you.'

Larissa smiled 'Thank you Professor.'

* * *

**A/N: did you like?**

**Please review!**

**-Lissa XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow, i seem to be writing a lot tonight! anyway**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 11 – The Third Task

A month past, and the third task was drawing closer, they didn't have any ideas of what it could be, but Hermione, Ron, and Larissa, were helping Harry learn any spells that could come in handy.

'Liss?' Matthew asked from the door, as he interrupted their training. 'Wanna come down to the Black Lake to do that water game?'

'Matt, I can't I'm –'

'-Helping Harry... I know, just thought I'd ask.'

Larissa frowned.

* * *

It was the day of the third task.

Larissa was in the crowd, next to her friends and Hermione, and Ron, they were all cheering as the champions entered the maze.

About an hour past, and Larissa was becoming more agitated by the second, where was Harry?

* * *

**Harry's POV**

'Let go!' the ghost of Lily was saying to Harry. He ran.

'Supefy!' He yelled pointing his wand at Wormtail. 'Accio! Accio!' he shouted clinging to Cedrics dead body.

He arrived back onto the Quidditch pitch, where the crowds erupted into cheering, and clapping.

Harry reluctantly let go of Cedrics body, and held on tightly to Wormtail.

Professor Dumbledore, held onto Pettigrew, and Harry was whisked away by Professor Moody.

* * *

**Larissa's POV**

The next morning was Cedrics Memoriam.

'We are here, because of a terrible loss.' Professor Dumbledore said 'Cedric Diggory, was hard working, kind, and most of all, a fierce friend. The Ministry does not wish for me to reveal to you how he died, but not to do so would be an insult to his memory. Cedric Diggory did not die through an accident of his own, for he was murdered, by Lord Voldemort. I Bid you all a good holiday,'

* * *

As they stepped off of the Hogwarts Express, and on to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Larissa immediately started scanning the platform for her mother.

'Mum!' she squealed, and she ran into the arms of Bella. She hadn't seen Bella since the start of the year, because she decided to stay at school for the holidays, to help Harry.

'I missed you,' Bella said into her daughters black hair

'I missed you too.' Larissa said, she then rushed back to get her cat and trunk.

Larissa said good bye to her friends, and Harry, before joining Bella in the car, and they drove back to 12 Grimmauled Place.

* * *

Bella opened the door, chatting to Larissa, and stopped dead in her tracks.

* * *

**A/N: Oooohhhh! Cliff Hanger. Now if i wanted to be mean, i would leave it there for a few days, but since i'm nice, i will write the next chapter.**

**(and because i wont be around for a few weeks starting tomorrow, i might get the 14th free, but maybe not)**

**Please review**

**-Lissa XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: i know! short chapter but i wanted to end it there. I think i'm going to wrap this up soon, i'm going to aim to end at ch15 as i think that now the year is over, ch16 would be pushing it. But never fear! i have some exciting things planned for S&L 3. Especially something towards the end of it that i am dying to write about and i have had the idea in my head since ch4 of this one!**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 12 – I'm Hallucinating.

I'm hallucinating. Bella thought.

* * *

You could tell that he had put in a lot of effort, earlier. His hair was sort of brushed, and you could tell that he had brushed his teeth, and showered earlier. He was wearing clothes out of the wardrobe.

She ran across the room, and literally fell into his arms, crying into his chest.

'Mum?' Larissa called from outside, as she was bringing in her trunk. What she expected to see, was her mother in the kitchen, doing something. What she didn't expect to see, was her mother snogging her father.

They stopped kissing and Sirius smiled, as Larissa dropped her cloak, and dashed over to hug her father.

'How?' Was all she could say.

* * *

Sirius, Bella, and Larissa were huddled up under a blanket, in front of the fire, Sirius was telling them how Harry had gotten him out of Azkaban.

'Quick thinking on Harry's part really. I mean, he was trying not to die, and he still remembered to bring Wormy, so I could go free. We must invite him here.'

Bella nodded, she didn't think that she had any more tears left to cry.

'When should we tell the others?' Larissa asked

'Not yet, I missed a year with my family, I want to catch up, before anyone else comes, Harry can come though, he is family.'

Bella went to make dinner, she wanted to actually make it, not have a house elf do it for her.

That was when Larissa broke down. The flow of tears just didn't stop.

'Lissa? What's the matter?' Sirius asked hugging her

'I'm so s-sorry.' She managed to choke out, between sobs

'For what?'

'For yelling at you, and b-believing that you m-murdered Pettigrew. Please f-forgive me.'

'Larissa, I was never mad at you, of course I forgive you, I shouldn't have gone and gotten caught at the scene of the crime anyway.'

Larissa gave a small laugh.

Bella brought in the dinner soon, and they all ate, telling Sirius all about what happened. Larissa didn't say much about the tournament, as she wanted Harry to tell him about it, Harry was the one competing anyway.

* * *

It was time for Larissa to go to bed as it was half eleven. So she gathered up Snowbelle and said good night, and went to bed.

'I don't know about you, but I am exhausted.' Sirius said to Bella getting up and taking her hand

'Me too.' She said as he pulled her up, and they walked into their bedroom.

They got into bed and Sirius held Bella muttering sweet nothings into her ear, as she tried to sleep. It was a lot easier to sleep with Sirius holding her in his arms the whole night, and they both slept better than they had in a long time.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? **

**Please review**

**-Lissa XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Might be able to write one more chapter tonight, not sure - no promises!**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 13 – Wags and Licks

_Dear Harry,_

_Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you,_

_Wags, and Licks,_

_Padfoot_

_P.S we were wondering whether you would like to come and stay with us? I will come and collect you, send me when is good, and I will come_

_thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you,_

Sirius tied the letter to Nero's leg and watched him fly off into the distance. He told Kreature to make break fast, and he went upstairs to get his two favourite girls up. He went into Larissa's room first

'Lissa? Wakey wakey.' He then poured a few drops of water onto her forehead, and dashed out of the room. He walked along to his and Bella's room.

He planted little kissed around her face making her grin and squirm. She didn't get up though. Sirius stopped. Her eyes opened

'Why did you stop?' She whined

He took her hand and pulled her up, kissing her on the mouth before putting her dressing gown on her and leading her down to the breakfast table.

They both sat down and Sirius looked at Larissa who was eyeing him suspiciously. He raised his eyebrows at her, this confirmed her suspicion.

'Is there any reason, that when I woke up, I found forehead covered in water?' She said, looking at Sirius

'It wasn't covered! I mean – um, I don't know what you're talking about?' he finished sheepishly.

Larissa shook her head, grinning, and began to eat her breakfast.

A few hours later Nero arrived with Harry's reply

_Dear Padfoot,_

_You're welcome, You're welcome, You're welcome, You're welcome, You're welcome, You're welcome, You're welcome, You're welcome, You're welcome, You're welcome, You're welcome, _

_Don't mention it, honestly, it was the least I could do._

_Is Saturday good for you guys? Dumbledore wants me to spend a few days here first but then I can do what I like. What ever time suits you, the muggles wont care. They'll be glad to get rid of me, at least for a while._

_I can't wag or lick (well I can, but I doubt that you would want me to lick you Sirius)_

_But I can send my love to you three,_

_Prongslet_

_ (see what I did there?)_

_Harry,_

'Right, Harry's coming on Saturday.' Sirius announced to Bella and Larissa.

Larissa was told to get her homework over with, so, very reluctantly she went upstairs to do it. She came down for lunch, and then went back to do more, and came down for dinner, and went up to do more.

'I'm finished.' She said finally, at about ten.

'Good, aren't you glad you did it? Now you won't have to do any homework for the rest of the holidays.' Bella said, as she hugged her daughter good night. She said her good nights, and went upstairs, to bed.

After a while Sirius walked over to Bella, and stood behind her. He planted little kisses along her neck and murmured,

'I don't know about you, but I'm not tired at all,'

Bella took his hand 'Want to go up to bed Siri?'

Sirius grinned and they walked up the stairs and into their bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: sorry for leaving it there, but this is rated T for language (not that much) and implied sex. And since i am a 13 year old girl, i am all girlish and gigglish, when it comes to writing about that stuff, and i would have no idea about how to go about it. I might become more brave soon, but for now, lets just leave it there.**

**Did you like it?**

**Please review**

**-Lissa XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Last chapter of the night, i might be able to stretch it to 16/17 chapters, but maybe not. As much as i am eager to start S&L3 i do want this to be good, and although it is shorter that the first, i did say that it would be at some point.**

**So all that's left to say for now is:**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 14 – Saturday

Saturday had arrived and Sirius was going to get Harry today. He apparated to Privet Drive and looked for Number 4.

He knocked on the door, and Vernon opened it.

'Hello.' He said stiffly 'Can I help you?'

'Yes, my name is Sirius Black, I've come to collect Harry.'

'Harry!' Vernon called up the stairs, being careful to call Harry by his name and not Boy.

'Yes Uncle Vernon?' Harry said coming down the stairs 'Sirius!' Harry said, as he saw Sirius and went to hug him. Vernon stopped him.

'Who is this?'

'Er, this is my god father, Sirius.'

'And why is he here?'

'Harry, surely you told your aunt and uncle that I was coming to collect you.' Sirius said

'Er,'

'How long will he be gone, if I allow him to go?'

'He can stay for the rest of the holiday, if he would like to.' Harry grinned

Vernon contemplated this for a moment, if Harry went that would make him happy, but if he stayed then they would be stuck with him.

'Fine, he can go with you.' Vernon snapped, and Harry rushed upstairs to get his things. Once Harry was out of the door, Vernon closed it strait away.

'He's such a lovely man.' Sirius said thoughtfully.

Sirius and Harry apparated back to 12 Grimmauled Place. Before Harry could even get through the door, he was being hugged by his god sister.

Once Harry had hugged Larissa, Sirius, Bella, and even Snowbelle, he took his things upstairs into the bedroom next to Larissa's.

* * *

Larissa helped Harry with his homework (well really he was just explaining it to her) and then they went down stairs.

'Thank you Harry.' Sirius said

'Sirius, you thanked me enough in your letter, and I said not to mention it. Honestly.'

'Okay Prongslet.'

Harry grinned.

Soon it was dinner time and Kreature had called them to the table to eat. They chatted about lots of things, especially the Tri- Wizard Tournament. Harry didn't really want to talk about it since, Cedric had been killed, and Voldemort had returned, but they wanted to know every detail.

'So Barty Crouch Jr, was pretending to be Alastor,' Sirius 'Clever.'

'Yes, and then they took Pettigrew, and I suppose brought you out of Azkaban.'

'Yes, but tell me about, how Lissa was in your head.'

'Well,' Larissa started 'Dumbledore said that if the champion and the person that was taken had a really strong bond, then the champion would be able to hear the other person inside their head, so I directed Harry to where we were.'

'Wow.'

'Right, well I think it's time you two were going to bed, don't you?' Bella said

'Oh, mum,'

'Larissa,'

'Fine. Come on Harry,' They said good night, and went up to bed.

Sirius and Bella went into the living room and sat on the sofa cuddled up together, until it really was late, and they went upstairs to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it?**

**Please review, i have written 7 chapters tonight SEVEN! please review at least one of them... please?**

**-Lissa XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey! I know I said that I wouldn't be around for a week or two but I'm using my phone and iPhones don't have the best sence of spelling so sorry for any mistakes. The prologue of Secrets & Lies Three is probably up by the time you are reading this. **

**This is probably the last chapter **

**Please**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 15 -

With Sirius out of Azkaban, it seemed that he was determined to have as much fun as he could. And, if possible, become more reckless than he was before. Larissa was under strict orders from Bella not to do _anything_ that Sirius did, unless they were in a dangerous situation, which, so far Larissa and Harry hadn't been present at those times.

* * *

'We should go on holiday, the four of us.' Sirius announced one morning at breakfast

'And where would we go?' Bella asked

'How should I know? I came up with the idea Belle, you have to think of where to go.' Sirius replied with a smirk.

'We'll have a think then. Anywhere either of you would like to go?'

'Um... Harry?' Larissa said turning to Harry

'Hmmm, do you have a computer?' Harry asked Sirius

'A what?'

'A computer, or a laptop?'

'Why would I need a top to go on my lap?'

'Do you have Internet here?'

'Of course' Bella said before Sirius could reply

'Well, with a computer, you can look at stuff on the internet. We could look at photos of places and then decide which looks the nicest,' Harry said

'Sounds interesting, where can we get a copoter?' Sirius said with an air of curiosity

'Its a computer, we can get one in a Muggle shop, with Muggle money.'

'Sounds like an adventure,'

Bella rolled her eyes, 'honestly, going shopping is not an adventure Siri.'

'Lets get one!'

* * *

'Hello, how can I help you?' The Muggle behind the counter in the computer shop,

'Harry? Sirius said turning to Harry

'Oh, erm, could we have a computer?'

The Muggle gave him an are-you-stupid look. After all, this was a computer shop.

'What kind?'

Both the Muggle and Sirius were looking expectantly at Harry.

'Er, one that's good for going on the Internet?'

The Muggle gave him another strange look and walked into the store room. He came back out a minuet later with a silver laptop in his hand.

'This one would probably be best. Do you want to look at another one too?'

'No, we'll take this one, Harry, help me with the money Harry.' Sirius said, receiving another look from the Muggle

Harry handed the Muggle the money and which quickly left the shop.

* * *

They went back to Grimmauled Place and Harry set up the laptop. He and Larissa looked at different places that they could go on holiday, and showed Sirius and Bella some of the places.

* * *

'We should go to America,' Larissa said

'Where abouts?' Bella asked

'Florida looks nice,' Harry said

'We will go to Florida!' Sirius proclaimed

'When?' Bella asked

'Pack!'

to be continued...

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it.**

**I was stuck for ideas and my sister was in a strop and said 'Well, excuse me, but i'm on holiday!' So that's when I thought that they could go on holiday. There will probably be the tail end of their holiday in the prologue of S&L 3**

**Please review**

**-Lissa XD**

**xxx**


End file.
